theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Multiple Choice Episode
The title for this story showcases something a little different. Lincoln (and I) will have you all decide how the story should go. Until the story is finished, you will all be choosing in polls over what should happen next in it. The characters, the settings, the plot, the whole nine yards. Lincoln: the viewers/readers "Today, we're gonna be doing something a little different. Ordinarily, we have you all watch the episodes we make, but today, you're gonna make your own episode. I'll ask you all for different options and you'll choose which one you want to see happen. For example, should this episode star A. One of my sisters, B. Some of my sisters, C. None of my sisters, or D. All of my sisters? results show that the story should include some of Lincoln's sisters Lincoln: "Okay. The story will feature some of my sisters. On a scale of two to nine, how many should there be?" results show it is a tie between 3 and 5 Lincoln: "A tie between 3 and 5? Well, we can't have a tie. We have to break it. So, the writer of this fanfic will flip a coin. Heads, it's 3. Tails, it's 5. Flip it!" coin toss is set, and the coin lands on heads Lincoln: "The coin has decided. Heads. So, 3 of them will appear. So, which three of them shall it be? The top three sisters will be in it." results show the three sisters chosen are Leni, Luna, and Lily Lincoln: "Okay, so it's gonna be Leni, Luna, and Lily. Good choices. Now then, where should we set the story? Should it be set in A. Our own home, B. My school, C. Dairyland, D. Gus's Games & Grub, E. The Mall, or F. Anything else we got lying around back stage?" poll shows the story should take place in their own home Lincoln: "Our own home it is. Okay, I hope you're all ready for the episode. And remember, if you don't like it, you'll have no one to blame but yourself." episode starts with an exterior shot of the house and Lincoln is eating a nice box of Zombie Brain when it shoots to him inside Lincoln: "Looks like it's gonna be a beautiful day today." Luna Luna: "Hey, bro. There's something I gotta tell ya." Lincoln: "Okay, time to vote again, folks. What does Luna have to tell me? A. Someone's birthday is coming up and we should go shopping for a present, B. There's a marathon of my favorite show on TV and a documentary on her hero Mick Swagger at the same time, C. Leni needs help with a new wardrobe outfit and I'm just the model for the fitting, or D. I forgot to do my homework and I'll need to spend all day on it? results show it being someone's birthday Lincoln: "Okay, you all picked A. So, whose birthday is Luna gonna tell me is coming up? A. Leni's, B. Clyde's, C. Ronnie Anne's, D. Pop Pop's, or E. Mrs. Johnson's? results show Leni's birthday Lincoln: "Sure, Luna. What is it?" Luna: "Well, Leni's birthday is coming up, and we gotta get hustling if we wanna make sure it's a rockin' birthday. You and me, we gotta hit the mall and the town. See if there's anything she likes." Lincoln: "Just let me finish my Zombie Bran and we can get going." up his Zombie Bran Upstairs Leni: a magazine "Flat hats are coming back, huh? Oh, I don't know if I'd look good in one, but I'll try it." Luna: "Hey, sis! Linc and I were just gonna go and take care of something at the mall." Leni: "Ooh! The mall! Can I come?" Luna: "No!" beat "Uh...I mean, no thanks. We think you should stay here. We'll be fine." leaves Leni: suspicious "Hmm...they don't want me to go to the mall?" gasps "That can only mean one thing!" Lincoln: off-screen "Okay. Leni's about to think of that one thing. Should she think A. There's a special outfit at the mall that Luna wants for herself, B. She got banned for some past incident that occurred, C. We're helping her apply for a job so she can get special employee discounts, or D. We're birthday shopping for her as a sign that she's not as dumb as she looks?" results show that the special outfit wins Leni: "That can only mean one thing! Luna found out about a new special outfit that I would totes love and wants to get it for herself! Well, not if I can help it!" takes Lincoln, Luna, and Lily to the mall Rita: "Alright, kids. You stay out of trouble and make sure you find a present for Leni that she would, as she would say, totes love. I'll be at home with your dad working on her cake and decorations." Lincoln: "Thanks, mom." Luna: "We'll give you a call when we're done." Rita: "Bye now!" off at the Loud House, Lynn Sr. is working on the cake Leni: "Dad!" Lynn Sr.: "Gah!" (hides the cake and decorations and everything in the oven) "Yes, Leni?" Leni: "Can you drive me to the mall? I think there's something I need to get." Lynn Sr.: "Sorry, honey, but you don't need it and your mom took the car." Leni: eyes "Pwease?" Lynn Sr.: "I don't fall for that every time." Leni: "Dang it! Well, I'll just have to..." Lincoln: off-screen "Should Leni A. Order the outfit online, B. Look it up in a catalog, or C. Sneak off to the mall and try to find the supposed outfit herself before Luna does? results say she should sneak off to the mall Leni: "Well, I'll just have to sneak off to the mall and try to find the supposed outfit myself before Luna does!" Lynn Sr.: "What'd you say?" Leni: "Nothing!" off Lynn Sr.: "Did I miss something?" pulls in Leni: "Hi, mom!" Rita: "Hi, Leni! I bet you're really eager for something big." Leni: "That's right, I am! But I can't talk about it now! Bye~!" running Rita: "That's my birthday girl." at the mall Luna: "Boy, we could be here all day if we search in a group." Lincoln: "You got that right." the viewers "So, should we A. Take our time and go as a group all around the mall to different stores, or B. Split up to cover more ground faster?" results are for splitting up Lincoln: "So, it's probably best that we split up and cover more ground faster." Luna: "Got it, bro. Lily and I will meet you at the food court." Lincoln: "Sure thing." split up and go their separate ways Lincoln: "Hmm...there are many stores to choose from. Where do you think I should start? Should I look for A. A new dress, B. Some nice shoes, C. Special sewing materials, or D. A new smoothie recipe book? shows Smoothie recipe book as the winner Lincoln: "Okay, smoothie recipe book wins." over to a smoothie shop "Smoothie Operator. The perfect place to get smoothies and smoothie recipes." and Lily are looking on the other side of the mall Luna: "Maybe Lens would like a Boyz Will Be Boyz album. Their latest one came out a few days ago." Lily: "Boyz." Luna: "I wonder if they have autographed t-shirts here." go into the shop and Leni happens to be lurking around Leni: "Now where could they be?" Lincoln: off-screen "Should Leni A. Look in the music store for Luna, B. Look in the smoothie shop for me, or C. Get a bite at the food court while deducing the dilemma?" say food court Leni: a meatball sub at the food court "Hmm...they don't seem to be here. I thought for sure they'd stop for lunch at 10:00 AM. Oh well. I guess I'll just go look elsewhere." Operation Lincoln: "I'd like to purchase this book, please." Clerk: "Ah, our finest recipe book. I must tell you, it's not cheap for learning to make only the finest smoothies." Lincoln: "It'll be worth every penny." music store Luna: "I'm not really a Boyz Will Be Boyz fan. It's for someone I know. She loves that group." Clerk: "Sure thing. What are you looking for?" Luna: "You got any autographed stuff?" Clerk: "We did manage to be lucky and get a couple of signed items." Luna: "Gimme a shirt, their latest album, and one of Carlos. Carlos is her favorite." Clerk: "You want that gift wrapped?" Luna: "How much extra will that be?" the two sibs get their gifts wrapped, Leni is continuing her search Lincoln: "Okay, Leni is about to run into one of us. Which should it be? A. Me, or B. Luna and Lily?" show Lincoln Leni: up to Lincoln "Hey, Linky! Fancy running into you here!" Lincoln: "Yah! Leni! Uh...I wasn't expecting you to come." Leni: "Why wouldn't I? The mall is my haven. So...where's Luna?" Lincoln: "I can't tell you that. It's important. I gotta go! Bye!" off Leni: "Wait! Lincoln!" Lincoln Lincoln: running "Okay, next poll! Should I A. Outrun Leni before she has a chance to see what I've been up to, B. Get caught by her and found out, or C. End up in some crazy cartoon style antics through the mall?" shows cartoon antics with the most votes Lincoln: "Cartoon antics it is." faster Leni: "Come back, Lincoln! I wanna talk to you!" faster two of them start running around the mall with Leni trying to grab Lincoln only for Lincoln to leap over her arms and keep running. They run around the help service desk with the lady running it getting dizzy from running around. Lincoln hides behind a directory and Leni looks at it. She sees the "You are here" sign and sees a sign that sees "He's behind this" and she leaps behind the directory and spots Lincoln who runs again. Lincoln runs up the up escalator and Leni runs up the down escalator not getting anywhere until she switches to the up one. They then do a classic door sequences by running in and out of other stores with antics such as doing the chase normally, then in reverse, Lincoln on Leni's head, Clyde running into the scene a bit, Rusty doing the same, Leni chasing Clyde, Lincoln running away from Rusty, the Mall Cop Captain running out of one of the shops and into another, a mall cart and segway rolling by and then finally Leni and Lincoln sneaking by and into each other and the chase resumes Lincoln: "Quick! I need a place to hide! Should I hide in A. A potted plant, B. The mall's arcade, or C. The men's room? results are in for the arcade Lincoln: "Good idea. I'll hide in here." into the arcade Leni: "Now where did Lincoln go?" a potted plant} "Nope. He's not in here. Maybe he went to the bathroom. I'll just wait for him to come out." [goes over to the restroom Lincoln: "Phew. That was a close one. She almost found out about the surprise. I hope Luna's okay." and Lily are leaving the music shop with Leni's gifts Luna: "Looks like we're done with our part. Now to meet up with Lincoln at the food court." then, they notice a familiar face Lily: "Leni!" Luna: away "Crud. I didn't expect her to be here. We'll have to go the long way around." go the long way around only to see it leads them right to where Leni still is Luna: "Dang it." Leni: "Luna?! I thought I'd find you here! Okay, so you know about something that I wanted and wanted it for yourself, huh?" Luna: "What makes you think that?" Leni: "Oh, I have my ways." Luna: "Look, Len, I know you like shopping here, but we had a reason not to invite you." Leni: "Well, it's not a good one!" they're arguing, Lily sees something, gets out of Luna's baby carrier and crawls away toward what she sees Lincoln: off-screen "Okay, Lily's crawling away from Luna because she saw something. What is it that got her attention that she's willing to leave the group for it? A. The candy store, B. An ice cream cart, or C. A baby/toddler playground? say ice cream cart giggles and crawls toward an ice cream cart Vendor: "Anyone want an ice cream?" one comes and he pushes away. Lily notices this and crawls after him Leni: "It's not fair! You bought something of mine you knew I wanted! I'd expect Lola to sink that low, but you, Luna? I thought you were my sister!" Luna: "For the last time, I have a reason that I just can't tell you and you-" something "Uh...where's Lily?" comes out of the arcade thinking the coast is clear Lincoln: "I don't see Leni anymore and I got the high score on Galaxima." Leni: "You lost Lily?" Luna: "I didn't know she was gonna get out!" Lincoln: the viewers "It's that time again. Should I A. Go look for Lily myself, or B. Try to get Leni and Luna to stop fighting so we can work together?" say to stop the fight Lincoln: up to Leni and Luna "Hey hey hey! You two, stop it! What are you doing?" Leni: "Luna lost Lily in the mall!" Luna: "But I didn't know! I was too busy explaining to Leni why we couldn't explain while we were at the mall." Lincoln: "We can worry about that later. Right now, there's a baby lurking in the mall on her own and she could get hurt! Come on!" Luna: "We'll finish this later." Leni: "Good idea." run off and look for Lily in places high and low; Lincoln looks in a potted plant, Leni checks the food court, Luna looks in the restrooms, Lincoln pops out of a phone service kiosk for her, Luna looks in the arcade, Leni looks around in the clothes in a clothing store, and they pass under Lily on the second floor while she's still crawling past the ice cream vendor Vendor: "Hey there, little tyke. You lost?' Lily: "Ice cweam!" Vendor: "Oh, you want an ice cream? Okay, I'll get you one." Lily a scoop of strawberry ice cream "There you go." licks her ice cream Lincoln: "Lily!" Luna: "There she is!" Leni: her up "Oh, we were so worried about you." Lincoln: "We're sorry for any trouble she might have caused, sir." Vendor: "She was no trouble at all. But you should be more careful with her." Lincoln: "We will." Luna: her phone "Mom, we're ready to be picked up." Leni: "Don't worry. I can walk home. You have your reason, so I'll see you back there." home Lincoln: "See you there, Leni!" picks up the shopping kids and Lily continues enjoying her ice cream. Leni and the others get back home at the same time Lincoln: the readers "Only a couple of these choices left. Should we A. Tell Leni why we were at the mall, B. Give her a hint, or C. Keep it a secret till you-know-when?" say give her a hint Leni: "So, you're not gonna tell me why you were at the mall without me?" Luna: "No, but we can give you a hint." Leni: "Okay." Lincoln: "You know will be in a few days, right? Happens once a year and it's all about you." Leni: gasps "OM gosh! I forgot! My personal day that has happened 16 times and is gonna happen again! I can't believe I forgot about that!" Luna: "Yeah. We were doing it in honor of it." Leni: "Oh, I'm so sorry for sneaking up on you like that. I thought you were getting something special for yourself that I wanted." Lincoln: "We had to keep it a secret. Don't wanna spoil." Leni: "Totes." birthday Leni's Siblings: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LENI!" Leni: "Thank you all." Rita: "Go ahead and blow out the candles." Leni: them out and claps "Yay!" Lincoln: "And here are your presents?" Leni: "Which one should I open first?" Lincoln: "I know who to ask." the viewers "Whose present should Leni open first? A. Mine, B. Luna's, or C. Lily's?" say Lincoln's present should be opened first Lincoln: Leni his present "Here, Leni." Leni: it "Ooh! A new smoothie recipe book! I can make smoothies from all over the world! There's Japanese passion fruit smoothies, Canadian maple syrup smoothies, and smoothies from medieval times! Yum. Thank you, Linky." Luna: "Here. Lily and I have these." and Lily give her their presents and she opens them in awe Leni: "Limited edition autographed Boyz Will Be Boyz merch!" gasps "Is that a Carlos doll? He's my favorite!" Luna: "Happy birthday!" Lily: "Irthday!" Leni: "That's what you were getting me. Oh, Luna, I'm so sorry for suspecting you of doing something else." Luna: "Hey, no sweat. We're just glad you have a sweet seventeen." Leni: "Come on. I'm gonna make smoothies for us all." smoothies are made Leni: "Get your smmoothies!" grabs their smoothies Lincoln: "Okay, final choice. Will the smoothies Leni made be A. So delicious and refreshing that we want more, B. Pretty good, but nothing to write home about, or C. So gross that we each have to take turns using the bathroom, if you know what I mean?" final choice is delicious smoothies Lincoln: smoothie "Leni, these smoothies are delicious!" Luna: "Yeah, dude! I want more! Give it to me, baby!" Leni: "You all really like it, huh? I'll definitely whip up some more! This is totes the best birthday ever!" Lincoln: the viewers "Well, looks like you all picked some fine choices there. Very wise of you all. Just one last question. For reals this time. Should we do this again?" Luna: "Let's not, bro. Once is enough." Lincoln: "Agreed. Too much time letting them choose. Goodnight, everybody." THE END Betcha Didn't Know *This is based on the Garfield and Friends episode "The Multiple Choice Cartoon". I've been binge watching that show lately. *Just as I was about to go with the number of sisters to appear in this story, it became a tie between 3 and 5, and I kinda didn't wanna wait too long, so I flipped a coin, which is something I often do when I can't decide. Category:Episodes